Descobri que te amo
by Eiri Dahmer
Summary: Mu reflete sobre seus sentimentos em relação ao seu amigo Shaka. Yaoi levinha Shaka X Mu


**Descobri que te amo**

Songfic de Eiri Yuki

What about love – Heart

"Todas as noites, sozinho em minha cama, te via ao meu lado em meus sonhos e me sentia completo. E você nunca deixava de atormentar meus sonhos que sempre terminavam antes de qualquer coisa verdadeiramente acontecer. Agora já não quero mais acordar, sempre na esperança de que aquele seja o sonho em que tudo o que eu quero ira acontecer."

"Gosto de fingir que temos alguma coisa, e é desse sentimento que sobrevivo, meus dias são a espera da noite que irei compartilhar com você em sonhos tão reais que quando acordo consigo acreditar que o que lembro foi uma lembrança de verdade, e é só isso que posso fazer."

I've been lonely

I've been waiting for you

I'm pretending and that's all I can do

The love I'm sending

Ain't making it through to your heart

You've been hiding, never letting it show

Always trying to keep it under control

"Porque quer controlar seus atos, vejo-o treinar até a exaustão e cada dia se tornar mais forte e poderoso, mais alto nesse seu pedestal, ser o cavaleiro mais próximo de Buda não é algo solitário?"

"Você têm seus deveres e obrigações, disso eu sei melhor que ninguém, mas sua vida lhe é boa? Não está faltando algo?"

"Vejo você continuar todos os dias, meditando e escondendo de todos sentimentos e o brilho azulado de seu olhar por trás dessa mascára de frieza e calma, caminhando direto para o topo, mas não acha que há uma coisa que esqueceu pelo caminho, e que é apenas isso que falta para tudo dar certo? Para onde foi seu amor Shaka?"

You got it down and you're well

On the way to the top

But there's something that you forgot

What about love

Don't you want someone to care about you

What about love

Don't let it slip away

"Shaka, esse sentimento? Será que você não precisa de alguém para estar com você, ao seu lado vivendo belos momentos e criando lembranças boas? Pois é só isso que lhe peço, que não separe e esconda todos esses sentimentos no fundo de sua alma, mas sim, que os reparta comigo e que viva cada minuto ao meu lado. Um dia você ira entender o que é isso que sente ai dentro, e isso só pode ser amor, porque não consegue perceber?"

What about love

I only want to share it with you

You might need it someday

I can't tell you what you're feeling inside

I can't sell you what you don't want to buy

Something's missing and you got to

Look back on your life

You know something here just ain't right

"Eu quero lhe dar, mesmo você não querendo receber, o que tenho de melhor e mais belo dentro de mim, por favor, Shaka olhe para trás, lembra-se de que no passado você perguntou o porque das pessoas viverem se na vida elas sofreriam tanto, e mesmo as poucas alegrias que elas teriam…tudo teria um fim, não importando se foi bom ou ruim. Buda lhe disse que não há um fim verdadeiro, que mesmo essa vida acabando, outra ira te esperar. Eu posso não ser sábio ou profundo e enigmatico como seu Buda, mas quero lhe dizer que o amor também não tem um final, vou sofrer nessa vida e sofrerei em todas as outras vidas que houver, e amar você também me faz sofrer,e em meio a todo esse profundo e triste sofrimento eu continuarei te amando, sabe o porquê?"

What about love

Don't you want someone to care about you

What about love

Don't let it slip away

What about love

I only want to share it with you

'Te amo por não poder deixar de te amar, por meu sentimento ser eterno e incondicional. Buda respondeu a esse complexo questionamento, mas também gostaria de te responder… viva por amor, se não o seu, pelo menos viva pelo amor que tenho para contigo que vale todos esses sofrimentos pelos quais nós passamos, amor que só quero dividir com você. Eu te amo, Shaka." – diz Mu no aparente vazio da primeira casa zodiacal, a casa lhe parecia tão vazia e triste quanto seu coração.

What about love

Don't you want someone to care about you

What about love

Don't let it slip away

What about love

I only want to share it with you

-Mu. – Shaka sai de trás de uma das largas colunas da primeira casa. – Isso é verdade? – seus belos olhos estavam abertos e o brilho neles refletido era como o do céu claro que aparecia as suas costas, enquanto seu corpo se movia em direção ao cavaleiro de Áries que permanecia na mesma posição. – Isso tudo que você disse, é verdade? – diz Shaka se aproximando incistente.

- Então você ouviu tudo… - Mu baixa a vista cobrindo com longas mechas liláses o rosto corado.- Sim, é verdade o que eu disse…

Mu sente a mão quente do virginiano afastar seus cabelos e acariciar sua face, e antes que pudesse perceber sente os lábios macios cobrirem os seus em um longo beijo inesperado.

- Mu, obrigado, por me mostrar que o que falta para minha vida ser completa é seu amor. Foi você que abriu meus olhos para esse sentimento que tinha há muito tempo abandonado. E obrigado por me fazer descobrir que eu também te amo.

Fim 

Ai, como eu adoro esses dois… e esse foi meu primeiro yaoi ( as outras são todas lemon XD), e também foi meu primeiro Shaka X Mu …nossa, quanta primeira vez, como sempre: me mandem e-mail ou me adicionem no msn em (ainda faço um endereço mais facil )…podem criticar (farei de tudo para melhorar..hn T.T), elogios (porque pelo menos alguma coisa deve ter ficado boa U.U) e idéias, eu sei que essa não foi uma das minhas melhores fics (um tanto açucarado…pobres diabeticos )...mas só se melhora praticando...haha (então esperem por mais XP)… e é mais isso… bjs p/ vcs.

Eiri Yuki.


End file.
